Never Again (Or So I Thought)
by Mystery0028
Summary: SUZUKI SONOKO : THE HEIR TO THE SUZUKI-ZAIBATSU: MISSING. ' What is going on with these headlines! ' 'DISCONTINUED'
1. Prologue

**Howdy! My second fanfiction! This is a multi-chapter fic so... , yeah. That's it. I won't start another story until this one is finished(maybe a one-shot will be done but, other than that...).**

 **Summary :** SUZUKI SONOKO : THE HEIR TO THE SUZUKI-ZAIBATSU: MISSING. ''What is going on with these headlines?!"

 **Key:** ''Speech'' _'thoughts' Flashback_ **''Phone conversation'' 'T.V' Messaging**

 **Reviews for my last story:**

 **Detectivecat: Thank you! For the review, follow and favorite.** **If your reading this, that is.** **Nah, you probably are.**

 **Warnings : Spelling mistakes (please tell me if there is a spelling mistake!), Sonoko torture (at least for Sonoko it is).**

 **Disclaimer : I DO NOT OWN DETECTIVE CONAN OR MAGIC KAITO.**

* * *

 **Sonoko POV**

I had been walking home with Ran and **him** (''hey!'') after a particularly long shopping spree. You know that a new mall has just opened up,right? We had gone there.

''I can't belive it! A shopping mall that has enough clothes that I like.''

''Geez, stop acting like a kid Sonoko!'' Said Ran

''I'm not!''

''Yeah right.'' **he** murmured. I just ignored him. I DID HEAR YOU, YOU KNOW.(* _HUFF*_ **(A/N: The mysterious** him **)** )

''We should definetly try these on ASAP! Come to my house, won't you Ran?''

''Sorry, Sonoko. I have to go home and make dinner, maybe some other time?''

''What about next week?''

''Why next week?''

''My family is going to a party in Osaka tomorrow and we won't be returing till next week.''

''Ok then, sure''

''Ran-neechan, I'm hungry'' **he** said. You know, it was actually funny.(''Well now you have to act too cause you're in the same boat as us'') Grumpy, Grumpy.

Anyway, after **he** said that, Ran said bye and left. I started walking home. I was so happy. Little did I know It was my last day as Suzuki Sonoko.

* * *

 **Cliffie! Yeah, I know it's too small. You can throw tomatoes at me now... On another note, does anyone know who this** he **is?**

 **Can anyone be my beta reader? My mom is not that good at writing stories and my friends know nothing of this anime, only that it used to come on one of our TV channels, soo... Is anyone interested?**

 **Anyway, PLEASE REVIEW! Critisizm is accepted as it makes my writings better. If anyone liked this story and haven't read my first story, please do check it out. It's name is : I'll be waiting, Shinichi.**


	2. Chapter 1

_Anyway, after_ _**he**_ _said that, Ran said bye and left. I started walking home. I was so happy. Little did I know It was my last day as Suzuki Sonoko._

 **Chapter 1**

"No it isn't."

''Let me finish, Shinichi-kun'' Said Sonoko

''Fine, and afterwards you are going to tell us how you know that Conan is me.'' Said Conan

''Fine, now listen. So, I was walking home when I saw a girl with the coolest boots ever backing away from an alley. I really didn't think much of it-''

''And you found out my secret with those observentional skills?''

''Would you think something was wrong?!''

''I might suspect something-"

"Ahem.. I believe that Suzuki-san has something to finish." Haibara interrupted, staring at the screen of her computer, typing away some scientific formulae.

''Um.. Right. Well I went to her to ask where she bought those totally cute boots. When I reached her I saw that she was looking into that alley. I followed her line of sight and saw two men standing over a third person who was obviously dead. Some type of poison I think, maybe the same one they gave me. Anyway, they saw us and we started running. I don't know why but the girl followed me until we reached my house. But just before we reached the mansions grounds, we were pulled into an alley. Seems that they have more knowledge about Tokyo's alleyway's than we do. Then, I heard the other girl's scream and everything went black. Then I woke up to just to find out that I had shrunk! And then I walked out only to bump into you guys.'' Sonoko said, pulling up the long sleeves of her shirt. "Do you have any clothes I can wear? These are falling off."

''I do. I'll go get them.'' Haibara said, walking off with Sonoko following her to her room.

Conan sat contemplating what Sonoko had said. ** _'_** _Who were those two men? Why did they kill the other guy? Why was the girl in there? What if it's the BO? Oh, who am I kidding, of course it's the BO. What to do about the trip to Osaka Sonoko has to go to? Well... Mom's here. Maybe she can disguise as Sonoko and visit Osaka? Live as Sonoko? Create a backstory as to why Sonoko disappeared? Or just let her be missing without her contacting anyone? Oh damn, I forgot that we have to make a identity and and a backstory for her. (Sigh) Well, I'd better call Mom. It's gonna be a long day.'_

He pulled out his phone to call his Mom just as the girls came out.

* * *

 **Hey, I'm back with another chapter. I got the Beta-Reader, the position is closed. If anyone is reading this please Review, Reviews help me perfect my writing and I can change any mistakes.**

 **Chow!**


	3. Sorry

**For those who thought this was a chapter, I'm sorry. This isn't a new chapter.**

 **The past four months I've been worrying about my End of year exams.**

 **I live in India so our finals get over in March and summer vacations start on either the last week of March or the first of April.**

 **I just finished my exams on 19th.**

 **So, today I was looking through what I have written and just realized that this story has no definite plot.**

 **What is Sonoko going to do by becoming a child?**

 **I mean, she doesn't have a role in the war against the BO and she has no real talents that can help them in it.**

 **So, for that reason I'm abandoning the story. If anyone likes the idea they can use it.**

 **I might continue it, but only if I can find a role for Sonoko in the story.**

 **So sorry to those who thought this was a new chapter** **and to those who added it to their alert list(FIMSketch, IHaveNargles, TanteiAPTX4869)** **.**

 _ **Mystery0028**_


	4. New Story

**Hey, Guys!**

 **No this is NOT an update. Sorry about that.**

 **This is about a new DCMK story that I'm thinking of starting but I don't know how to end it after the basic idea I got.(I won't tell cause then it'll be spoilers.)**

 **I've put up a poll and I would be glad if you could go and review on how you would like a story to end.**

 **If you want an end not in the poll (I've only put 2 choices as I can't think of any more) or you don't have an account you can review over here.**

 **If I get a review that has an ending not in the poll, I'll add it if I think it possible.**

 **I'll take the poll down in a week, check which end has the most votes and then start writing. But please don't expect a chapter to be out soon.**

 **Thanks,**

 _ **Mystery0028**_

 **P.S If you really want to know I'll give you a hint: Kaito is in jail, KID is not. It is an AU where almost all the thing happened the same as the Original. The story starts off a while after the canon events (manga, anime(not the special) whatever is your pick). Yes, I know that Gosho didn't finish the manga and therefore the anime is also incomplete but I don't think he'll be paying attention to it for a long time and this is an AU story...**

 **Bye! ㈴2 ㈳3 ㈴7 ㈳2 ㈳6**

 **P.P.S I really wanted to tell you all this and that is why I was ranting...**


End file.
